


Who's Cute?

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is all about when Rin was the cutest.  AKA Why Rin’s hair is going to turn gray before he’s 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Cute?

No one could get under his skin faster these days than his damn captain.  Not that he ever really treated him like a captain.  He certainly didn’t go to him for advice or help.  He scoffed.  Like there was anything that idiot could help him with.  Other than staying the hell away from his sister.  Now that would actually be helpful.  He stalked over to the pool, trying to ignore the giant idiot who was his captain, who happened to be standing right in his way.  Nitori had just pulled himself out of the pool and was practically bouncing over towards them.

 

"Keep it up, Nitori!  Your time is gonna improve like crazy at this rate!"

"You really think so?  That’s great!"  His blue eyes lit up when Rin approached.  "You hear that?  The captain thinks I’m getting even better!"  Rin easily avoided Nitori’s leap at his arm and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so damn annoying."  Nitori pouted as Rin pushed past them, heading to the end of the pool with a sneer.

"You are so not as cute as your sister."  Seijuro declared and grinned when Rin spun back towards him.  No one could shorten his temper quite like Rin and sometimes he just had to let it out.

"Excuse me?  What the hell did you just say?"  Rin stomped back to them grabbed his captain’s collar, almost snarling at him as he grinned down at Rin.

"I said that you’re nowhere near as cute as your sister.  She’s this adorable angel and you’re, well, not."  He nearly punched Seijuro right there and only stopped when the doors to the pool slammed open.

"Rin!  What are you doing!"  Makoto’s voice carried across the the empty room.  He turned to glare at the voice, still holding onto his captain’s collar.  "What’s going on?"  Makoto hurried over, the rest of Iwatobi’s swim club trailing behind.

"I think he’s mad at the captain for saying he wasn’t cute.  But I think he’s plenty cute."  Nitori peeked out from between the two captains, smiling.

"Oh?"  Nagisa circled Rin, studying him carefully.

"That wasn’t what I was… What the hell are you doing?"  Rin had a bad feeling about all of this and wished he had never bothered getting out of bed today.

"Nope.  Not cute now."  Rin’s eyes narrowed.

"Listen no one asked you, you little-"

"He was much cuter when he was a little kid."  Nagisa leaned against Nitori’s shoulder and grinned.  "I think Australia made him less cute."

"He was even cuter before?"  If Nitori’s eyes grew any bigger they’d pop out of his head, Rin sighed, finally letting go of the collar.  Nagisa’s blonde head bobbed up and down and his laugh filled the room.

"Totally.  Remember, Makoto?  He used to get so worked up over everything and when he’d get excited his eyes would sparkle!"  Rin’s jaw clenched as Nagisa and Makoto started telling little stories about when they were all kids.  Much to Nitori and Seijurou’s amusement and Rin’s embarrassment. Even Haru added a few here and there.

"But he’s so cute now-"

"No he’s not, Gou’s cuter."  Nitori ignored the interruption.

"How did you handle him back then?"  Rin had to walk away before he truly did deck someone, pulling his phone out of his pocket, he flopped on the floor near the wall.

 

[Rin: I think you lost something.]

[Gou: Rin?  What are you talking about?]

[Rin: I found your little puppies.]

[Gou:  Puppies?  Are you feeling okay?]

[Rin: Your damn swim club is invading my pool.]

[Rin: Come get them before they pee on all my stuff.]

[Gou: … They told me they were going jogging I’m on my way.]

 

He wondered how many mortifying stories they could share about him in the time it took his sister to come collect them.  Each time he heard them burst out in laughter he shot Mikoshiba a glare.  He would pay dearly for this when Rin got to him later.  Thirty excruciating minutes later the doors finally slammed open and Gou was standing there, arms crossed and staring the boys down.  Seijuro’s eyes lit up.

"What are you guys doing here?"  Gou demanded, walking over and glaring at her team, completely ignoring the Samezuka boys.  "I was told today’s swim practice was cancelled for jogging."  Makoto, at least, had the grace to look a little guilty.

"Well we did jog."  Nagisa piped up.  "All the way to the station.  And then all the way from the station to here."  He peered at Gou, eyes innocent, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nagisa."

"Gou."

"No."

"Yes."

"Definitely cuter than Rin."  Mikoshiba practically swooned when Gou looked at him, head tilted.

"What about my brother?"

"Oh! Just before your team showed up the captain and I were discussing Rin’s cuteness.  He said that Rin isn’t cute at all but I think he is.  Then they said that he used to be even cuter before Australia and I find that hard to believe."  Nitori was just a fountain of information and Rin made a note to kill him later when no one was around.  Rin saw Gou look at him with a smile and he froze.  She.  Wouldn’t.

"Oh but he’s always been cute.  When I was younger I thought I had the cutest big brother in the world.  Only I know his true cuteness."  He wouldn’t need to worry about killing anyone, he decided.  He would just crawl into the pool and never come back.  That would solve everything.  "I have proof, see?"  Gou pulled out her phone and Rin gave up.  He just stared at the sky through the glass and tried to ignore everyone else.

"This is when we went to the playground together because some bullies stole my hair ties that Rin had given me.  He got them back for me but after the bullies left he was almost crying because he was so worried they would beat us up."  They all crowded around Gou, grinning like idiots.  Except Haru who was shifting between looking at the pictures and the pool, and Rei who just looked kind of uncomfortable about the whole thing.  He broke away from the group and came over to Rin, leaning against the wall.  After the fourth picture Rin curled up on his side.

"I hate all of them."  He muttered as he stared across the pool.

"You realize that they’re only doing this because they like you?  They’re your friends.  They just show affection in weird ways.  Like picking on you for being a cute kid.  Or picking on Makoto for babying us.  Or Haru for obsessing about pools."  Rei gave him a cautious smile.  "Or picking on me for not knowing how to swim."  Rin scoffed and looked over to the group.  They were having fun, even if it was at his expense.  Nagisa had pulled out his phone and was showing pictures too.

"This was when Rinrin forget his swimsuit so we all wore the ugly backup swimsuits the club had.  Oh and this is when Rinrin was crying because Haru told him the water hated him."  When the hell did Nagisa get pictures of him?  From Gou?  Did he have another person to try to keep from hanging all over his sister like a sick puppy?  His eyes narrowed.  Speaking of that, Seijuro was looking way to happy over there.  Was that his arm on Gou’s shoulder?  He stood up suddenly, causing Rei to jump a little.

"Let’s go, Rei."  He grabbed Rei’s elbow and tugged him back towards the group.  "You gotta help me save my sister from that damn shark."  Shark?  Rei looked at the Samezuka captain.  He looked more like a happy seal than anything.  But he shrugged and let Rin bring him back to the group.

"This is the first time Rin tried to shave to improve his time.  He has cuts all over.  He cried so much it was so adorable."  Gou showed her phone to everyone and even Haru snickered a little and the crying Rin, covered in bright colored bandages, trying to glare at the camera.  "He’s always been the cutest."  Not one to give up easily, especially when it came to showing off about Rin, Nitori piped in.

"Oh I have the best picture!  At our Cultural Festival the swim club does a maid cafe!  And the first and second years have to dress up as-"  He shrieked as Rin picked him up and threw him in to the pool, as far away as he could.  Seijuro’s eyes lit up.  This was his chance to share the picture and maybe earn some points with Gou.

"Oh yeah!  The maid cafe.  Well the third years, like myself, dress up as butlers and - hey!"  He shouted as Rin shoved him, still in his team jacket, into the pool.

"That’s enough.  All of you.  Just get the hell out.  Now."  Rin started shoving everyone towards the doors.  "Gou just take your damn swim club home and leave us alone."

"Hey!  Gou!  I still don’t have your phone number.  You know in case we want to do anymore joint practices!"  Seijuro laughed as Rin shoved his sister gently through the door before spinning on his heel and stalking towards the pool.

"I am going to fucking kill you."  He launched himself into the pool and Seijuro laughed before diving under and swimming away towards Nitori.

"I’m glad my brother is getting along well with his new team."  Gou sighed as they heard muffled splashing and laughs coming from behind them.

 

[Rin: Do me a favor and keep your puppies out of my pool.]

[Gou: If you would come over when we invite you to things once in awhile they wouldn’t just show up on your doorstep you know.]

[Rin: I don’t care.  If they pee in my pool I will kick their asses.]

 

[Nagisa: You look cute as a maid Rinrin.]

[Rin: … Who do I have to go beat the crap out of?]

[Nagisa: Hehehehe wouldn’t you like to know. :P]

[Rin: Fine.  You’re first shortcake.]

[Nagisa:  Bring it.]

[Nagisa: And bring cake.]

[Nagisa: And maybe something to drink.  I’m thirsty.]

[Rin: I hate you all.]


End file.
